Evolution
by Matt3334567
Summary: When some of the people who live at smash mansion go missing samus sends mario and 8 others to find them however after a encouter with a new villian and some new powers it's up to mario, sonic, kirby and many others to save the multiverse.


chapter 1 beginnings part 1

It was a peaceful day at smash mansion as the race known as smash brothers had defeated tabuu some weeks ago and had celebrated. Mario at this time was in the battle room across from him was sonic who was getting reading for another attack.

Sonic performed a spin dash but mario barely dodges mario prepares a punch but sonic kicks him first. "your too slow." sonics says which angers mario how throws sonic into a wall. "here we go!" says mario getting ready to finish this but sonic sees the smash ball near him and breaks it he then turns into super sonic and combos mario sending him into his trophie state sonic then goes to him and revives him. "10th win in a row" says sonic ."you just got lucky!" mario replys in anger. "mario just accept sonic won fair and square." megeman says as he enters the room "poyo (yeah your just being a sore loser)." kirby also says on his warp star

"just shut up." mario says in anger "why are you guys here anyway." mario adds. "oh samus told use to get you to because of reasons we don't know." "were is she now?" sonic asks "in the the control room." mega man replys "well then let's a go!" mario says eager to see whats wrong.

"hmmm I wonder why samus called use to the control room?" "I got no idea all I know is that it was so important she called ganondorf, pikachu,fox, robin, kirby, me, you guys and inkling" mega man responds. "wait why did samus call inkling isn't see a newcomer?" that is true however she already got to know the mansion pretty quickly and she is pretty strong already." mega man replies.

Right after mega man says that they get to the control room and everyone he said is theere just as confused as they were. "okay looks like everyone's here." samus says "okay but did you call us here?" ganondorf asks "well you know some smash bros that live in this mansion have gone missing." "yeah I think they were pichu, young link, wolf, snake and ice climbers." "wait don't really me more of them went missing!" inkling says in a worried tone "no thankfully at this momment I sent captain falcon with a tracking device on him to were we think they might be located ." "okay I get that but why were we specifically chosen when there's many ofter people in this mansion." "well fox I think you guys are the most capable for this mission not only because you guys are pretty strong but most of you guys know each other pretty well but anyway you guys should start bording the ship and don't woorry it's on auto pilot" samus replied

Once they all got on the ship samus gave thrm some supplies before they left just incase after that samus went back to the control center as the ship leaves.

soon after that on the ship fox was walking around when he saw inkling looking kind of confused. "hey you alright?" fox asks "yeah I just have some questions." "and those are." fox asks " well my first question is how did we even get into this world I mean when I woke up I was lying down in the mansion?" inkling replies confused "well no one knows why but many think the universe chose people with potential to come here." fox answers "okay my next quesgion is..."  
inkling was just about to speak when they got close the location where the missing smash bros were."I'll tell you when we get back to the mansion"

Once they arrived at the area and got off the they saw a large gate "hmm seems to be only capable of being opened from the inside." fox says "then let's just smash it open." mario suggested "then they'll know were here and last I remembered we went supposed to get caught at least not now." The team was about to give up until the gate opened up with inkling on the other side. "how did you?" ganondorf said in shock "since I am a inkling I have to ability to turn into a squid and slip through things gates." inkling answered.

Soon after they got into the big fortress they snuck across the halls but were soon caught by two gaurds. The first used this gun which shot a beam of electricity at the team however all off them dodged put off the way except ganondorf how was sent flying down the halls. The other grab a knife and tried to stab mario but was quickly punched by sonic the other guard shot another beam but pickachu absorbed all the electricity and used thunder bolt on the gaurded knockimg him out as ganondorf punch the other gaurd in the face knocking him out. Mega man then copied the gen into his system before they heard the sound off foot steps.

"quickly the vent!" fox said in a pointing upwards to the vent as robin used elwind to send everyone up into the vent. "poyo (what now)." asks kirby "we keep on going straight since I do slightly hear captain falcon" ganondorf answered. some time later they soon could her captain falcons voice clearly they stopped.

"okay I think I captain falcon and the others are below us I'm gonna smash this vent open." ganondorf says quickly. Robin was about to remind him they were supposed to be stealthy but it was to late "WARLOCK PUNCH!" ganondorf yells as the vent gets obliterated and the team falls to the floor however when they soon see there surrounded by many gaurds.

"you are surrounded and outnumber surrendered now or face are wrath." "we've defeated gods before a armies nothing we can't handle." sonics replied "in that cause face are wrath as every one loaded there weapons. "okay guys when I say go we attack." mario tells the team as they all nodd. 


End file.
